<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flavors of Tea by JustAPeasantBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154597">Flavors of Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPeasantBoy/pseuds/JustAPeasantBoy'>JustAPeasantBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPeasantBoy/pseuds/JustAPeasantBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goldfish~!" Floyd ran up to Riddle, the man's typical wide grin enlarged. It had been somewhat bothersome for the Heartslabyul dorm head. The eel-like man would always interrupt his study sessions whenever he had the chance to. So he did this day. Riddle gave Floyd an angry glance, signaling to leave him alone. Of course, Floyd did not do so, if he understood what the smaller meant or not. Not to mention, the eel had confessed to Riddle only a few days ago, he didn't get rejected, Riddle only asked for a little time to think about his answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, Riddle was strictly following his schedule. And as usual, there was a particular eel who stopped him from doing so.<br/>
"Goldfish~!" Floyd ran up to Riddle, the man's typical wide grin enlarged. It had been somewhat bothersome for the Heartslabyul dorm head. The eel-like man would always interrupt his study sessions whenever he had the chance to. So he did this day. Riddle gave Floyd an angry glance, signaling to leave him alone. Of course, Floyd did not do so, if he understood what the smaller meant or not. Not to mention, the eel had confessed to Riddle only a few days ago, he didn't get rejected, Riddle only asked for a little time to think about his answer.<br/>
As an Omega, Riddle had never thought that someone could honestly fall for him.  His mother had always warned him about the greediness and lust of Alphas. Being a dominant Omega had always been troublesome for the redhead. There had always been disgusting Alphas waiting to get their hands on him.<br/>
" Have you thought about it yet~?" Riddle snapped back to reality due to Floyd's extraordinary voice. He clasped at the giant and said: " Thought about what?" with his cheeks colored in a soft red. Riddle knew what the eel meant. Of course, he was thinking about it only seconds ago. His voice remained cold and emotionless nonetheless. That didn't bother Floyd at all. He observed it as an invitation to get a little touchy and rest his head on the smaller.<br/>
" Neee~! If you want to go out with me, of course!" The merman let out a chuckle. Amused by Riddles bright red face. Underneath his breath, the eel had also called him cute. The dorm leader brushed the other student away and made his way to the mirror hall, as for the other student had been attached to him like cookie dough with too many eggs. Going to the library was not an option. Floyd would only cause a scene.<br/>
Before Riddle could even go through the mirror, Floyd had picked him up and carried him through Heartslabyuldorm to his bedroom. On their way, Riddle had yelled and cussed at Floyd to set him down and that he would behead him. The residents did not get involved, as Floyd Leech had been one scary man. The first years Ace and Deuce also crossed the path of the second years. Usually, they would've helped their beloved dorm leader, but they were on their way to the movie theater and didn't want to be late.<br/>
The other couple reached the large wooden door of Riddles room. The Leech twin walked to the bed and threw Riddle on it. He put the books the smaller was carrying on the nightstand and got on top of Riddle. They locked eyes. Floyd leaned closer to the redhead's face and rested his eyes. Riddle shut his eyes tightly, expecting to get his first kiss stolen by the Alpha. Instead, Floyd flopped onto Riddle entirely and buried his face in the smaller neck, gently he nibbled and licked Riddle's neck. It was close to the spot where he could get marked. He realized and lightly pushed Floyd aside. The eel got away from Riddle's neck and rested his head on Riddle's chest. Peacefully, Floyd cuddled his little goldfish. The redhead laid there, all tense.<br/>
" I love you golfish-chan~!" Riddle was slightly surprised by the sudden statement. He had to admit Floyd was most certainly not like other Alphas. Floyd wasn't interested in intercourse like the others.  He kept his distance from any Omega that would even slightly flirt with him. Except for Riddle, of course. Tears started forming in his eyes, for he didn't know how to respond.<br/>
Did he also like Floyd? Or was he touched by the other's generosity? What would happen if he were to reject Floyd? What if he excepted and they'd start dating?<br/>
All these things overwhelmed Riddle. He wanted to burst out in tears, but somehow he couldn't. Was it because Floyd was present? Or was he just not able to cry? Was he heartless after all?<br/>
He tried to become a better version of himself after the Overblot incident. But this situation only made it more difficult.<br/>
Floyd noticed Riddles struggling. He leaned to Riddles face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then he stood up and walked towards the door. Halfway through it, he turned back. A hurt smile painted his face.<br/>
" I can wait!" Facing the Hallway once again, he said: " You know where to find me~!" With that, Floyd closed the door.<br/>
What was this feeling? Riddle couldn't quite make it out. It felt like a disappointment, but for what? The emotions and questions started overwhelming him once again. It was painful, this odd feeling in his chest. It wasn't the first time he had this feeling. When Floyd had first confessed to him, he had the same pain in the chest. His stomach also hurt. He felt like throwing up. What did he do to stop it last week? Oh, right! He studied and did homework. He had always been like this. Whenever he felt sad, angry, or hurt, studying had always helped to suppress those emotions. It wasn't a helpful way either, since he would sometimes feel even worse than before. In All honesty, Riddle was quite fond of the idea of having Floyd as his lover. The man sure was a handful, but so he was gentle towards Riddle. Riddle caught himself daydreaming about a pleasant future with Floyd.<br/>
They would go on romantic dates every two weeks. Riddle would have dinner with the eels parents. Of course, thus twin brother Jade as well. After graduation, they'd move together in a small yet pleasant apartment in the Rose Kingdom! No, that wouldn't be it. A cute little hut near the sea! Yes, they'd live in a cozy home near the sea. After Riddle would finish his schooling as a teacher, they would get married. Whenever Floyd would get sick, Riddle would treat him. They'd bake cookies together on Christmas.<br/>
With all this, he questioned having children. Would they have one child? Maybe twins? None at all? Riddle wasn't quite fond of the idea of having kids. He feared too much about becoming like his mother, but that point was still far from now.<br/>
A knock on the door pulled him from his thought, and Riddle was back on earth.<br/>
" Come in." He said. The door slowly swung open. Trey was holding up a piece of the strawberry tart he had baked. " You okay?" Trey raised an eyebrow and set the tart piece on Riddles desk.<br/>
" Huh? Yes. I'm alright. Why?" Riddle cooled down. The blush that painted his cheeks has now disappeared. It was quite odd how Trey could calm Riddle without even trying.<br/>
" You seem out of it," Trey answered with a concerning glance. " and you're studying again. You usually do that when something is troubling you." Ah, of course. Trey knew him. There was no way he couldn't have noticed.<br/>
" You got me!" Riddle laughed ironically. " It's about Floyd." The beta let out a chuckle. " Let me guess. Floyd confessed to you, and you don't know if you should reject him or not. You also don't want to refuse him because you like him, but you're unsure if you can love him the way he deserves. Right?" Again, Trey knew what was going on in Riddles' mind. Fascinating.<br/>
" Yes... ." Riddle paused to think about what Trey said once more." Wait! How did you know that Floyd confessed to me!?" He was sure that neither he nor Floyd told anyone about it. Okay, aside from Jade, probably. " Have you forgotten? I'm dating Jade." Right, Jade and Trey started dating end of last year.<br/>
"Don't worry, Riddle, I think you should accept his confession. Both of you deserve it. And Jade and I could finally get some alone time!" He jokingly let out that last sentence. Both of them laughed at it. " I will." Trey pat Riddles shoulder and made his way out of the room.<br/>
Peacefully, the redhead enjoyed his piece of strawberry tart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A movie for confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle has trouble following Trey's advice. He borrows a movie from Cater, which lets him think about Floyd. Collecting all his confidence, he makes his way to the Mostro lounge and talks to the eel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day Floyd went back to annoy Riddle. The smaller was not bothered. He was deep in thought. Mumbling things like "Should I do it?" or " What if it was just a joke?" Walking around the school, hand on chin and almost bumping into people. Riddle was out of it. He walked and walked. Floyd screaming Riddle's name made him snap back to reality. <br/>"Oh, since when are you here?" Riddle said nervously. All the other did was tilt his head. The teal strand of hair floating in the air freely. "Ne~ is Goldfishie sick?" He then asked. Slowly moving closer to the dorm head's face, he let their foreheads touch. The Omega turned a bright shade of red.  He panicked and ran away as fast band far as he could. His feet brought him to his dorm. Reaching there, he turned around to check if the eel has followed him, which was not the case. Relieved, he took a deep breath. Trey's room was around the corner, and right now, he sought the help of his friend.  Unfortunately, Trey wasn't there. "Of course!" Riddle exclaimed. "He went on a date with Jade!" The Heartslabyul Dorm-head felt great distress. He wasn't sure what he should be doing. He was too afraid to face Floyd, yet he wanted to tell the eel how he feels. All of a sudden, Riddle's phone started ringing. Thinking that the eel could be the one calling him, the dorm leader slowly pulled his phone out of his pockets. It was just his alarm. It was time for studying. How could he expect Floyd to call him when he has always ignored and rejected the eel. Riddle was blue. He made his way to his room, basically dragging his feet along. At this point, he felt like he was getting sick for real. <br/>Reaching his room, Riddle grabbed a book from his bookshelf. It was a history book. It wasn't his best subject, so he worked extra hard on his homework to balance everything out. <br/>His class reached the chapter of 'The Little Mermaid' this day. Riddle thought about it for a few seconds. The name was quite familiar to him. A memory of a conversation with Ace and Cater popped into his mind. They were talking about a movie with the same title. </p><p>"I always loved the movie. My parents had always watched it with me whenever I was feeling sad!" Ace said, smiling at Cater. Riddle walked into the lounge and tilted his head in confusion. "Oh. Hello Riddle-sama!" The younger red-head said. "Do you want to watch The Little Mermaid with us?" He continued while patting at the free space of the couch. "I have never heard of that movie." Riddle paused. "What is it about?" As he was trying to be kind, he asked. Although, he wasn't interested at all. A loud gasp came from the other two students. Ace immediately proceeded. " What do you mean you haven't heard of the movie before?!" As if they shared a brain cell, Cater finished. " It's the best movie to have been made!" They started to explain the plot of the movie, trying to avoid any spoilers. Since it was related to Twisted Wonderland history, Riddle noted and decided to watch it whenever he would have time to spare. </p><p>Riddle remembered. <br/>He went to Cater's room and knocked at the door. A muffled "Yes?" permitted him to enter. Cater was preparing for a live stream on Magicam. He turned to face Riddle. "You good?" The green-eyed asked. "I..." the dorm leader fiddled with his hands, attempting to form a proper sentence. "I wanted to ask about that movie you and Ace were talking about." Cater giggled and walked up to a shelf by his bed and pulled out the DVD. He handed the shorter student the DVD and said: "You have to tell me how you liked it when you finished watching it!" Riddled smiled slightly and nodded before making his way back to his bedroom. <br/>He grabbed his laptop and sat down on his bed. The movie started, and Riddle got cozy in a fluffy blanket. The first song was odd to him, but he kept on. He started feeling attached to the little fish called Flounder. "What an adorable character." He mumbled to himself. Reaching the point where king Triton destroys the statue of Prince Eric, Riddle gasped slightly. He indeed enjoyed the movie. As the two eels, Jetsom and Flotsom appeared, Riddle thought about the Octavinelle trio.  Especially about Floyd. He paused the movie. Looking at the time, Riddle stood up and made his way out of the room. To Mostro lounge, to see Floyd. The red-haired student had never felt such an adrenalin kick. It was now or never for Riddle. If he were to bag down now, the embarrassment would tear him apart, for he stood right in front of the Leech twin. <br/>"EH?" Floyd exclaimed. "Goldfishie? Why are you here?" It was an odd sight to have Riddle at the Mostro lounge. From what Floyd and all the other students had picked up, was that Riddle despised that place. Like the tsundere Riddle was, he shut his eyes and turned his face fiercely to the side, hiding his blushed cheeks. "Take a guess! I'm here because of you!" He crossed his arms and turned back to face Floyd, whose face was entirely red, almost as red as Riddle's hair. The eel grabbed the shorter one wrist and pulled him to a more private area. Neither knew what they should say. There was an awkward silence between them, totally out of character and quite embarrassing. Floyd stumbled over his own words, attempting to ask Riddle out properly and confirming that this wasn't a prank. Riddle had never seen the Alpha in such distress. A chuckle escaped his mouth and 191cm tall man. " Then are you free on Saturday afternoon?" A whole and kind voice asked the Heartslabuyl dorm leader. When Floyd gets nervous, he talks like a person, Riddle concluded. "I do indeed think so. Yes." The red-haired Omega replied. Not even a second passed, and the Alpha was already hugging the other tightly. "Ne~! Goldfishie and I are now dating~!!" He exclaimed. To think that Floyd could talk like a decent person was foolish of Riddle. Nevertheless, he still liked the Idiot of Alpha that Floyd was. Although Riddle felt happy, he would not let Floyd call him by that ridiculous nickname!<br/>"Not if you keep calling me that!" He replied to the eel. Turning back to Floyd's face, the boy grabbed the other collar, stood on his toes, and gave the Alpha a peck on the cheek before rapidly making his way out of the lounge, back to his bedroom. </p><p>The eel went back to work and happily jumped from table to table, serving the guests. Luckily he did a magnificent job. Otherwise, Azul would have been extremely displeased with him. <br/>Since Jade was out for the day, Floyd had to lead the whole service on his own. Azul was busy with some contracts. The Alpha wanted to tell his twin immediately, or even the Octopus Omega. The filled lounge didn't let him. A group of friends enjoying some affordable drinks, some rich kids spending loads of money to show off, or just a couple on a date, it was busy tonight. Floyd was sure that as soon as his shift was over and his head hit the pillow, he'd be lights out. But before that could happen, he would have to deal with all those customers. There was one table that had ordered something every two minutes and always requested Floyd to serve them. Not that he was bothered, the money flew into their cashbox, though he was worried if they were even able to pay all of those drinks. He served them their next round of Cherry bombs. " I noticed you two have been ordering quite a lot. Can you even afford all this?" He asked in a genuine tone. One of them chuckled a Beta. "What if we can't," the student said. " You know my friend here is a dominant Omega." He pointed at his friend. <br/>It was almost a daily encounter for Floyd and his brother. Although, Jade was the one who had to deal with it more since Floyd usually wasn't this active in serving. As both of them were dominant Alphas, many Omegas tried to get their hands on the twins. At some point, they had even pretended to be with Azul. <br/>" That's good for you." He said in a monotone voice and smiled creepily at the duo. "But if you are not able to pay, you have to work off the money you spent here in the kitchen or service." An almost threatening sound escaped the Alphas lips. After all, the twins were known for their creepy, dangerous, and horrifying way. <br/>The boys gulped and tensely smiled at Floyd. "Alright, could we have the bill, please?" One of them said. Floyd nodded and jumped back to the counter to get the receipt. Now that those two were out of the way, Floyd's thought went back to Riddle and what to do on their first date. Multiple ideas went through his head. None seemed to be the right one. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know who to ask for help. Technically he could ask his brother's boyfriend, Trey. Though, he was worried that he'd tell Riddle. Asking Azul would be a horrible decision. The wheels started spinning in his head. "Of course!" A basketball club member from Heartslabuyl popped into his mind. Not any Heartslabuyl student. Ace Trappola. He was close enough to Riddle, is what Floyd thought, which is not entirely true. Even Ace's boyfriend wouldn't think Ace to be the right person to ask about dating tips. Especially about dating tips for Riddle. Unfortunately, Floyd was going to do the exact said thing, ask Ace for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ideas for a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Floyd has some trouble finding the perfect activity for the date with Riddle. A splendid idea popped into his mind. Finding out that Riddle can't swim he took it upon himself to plan this into the date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, the boys from the basketball club finished their<br/>showers and had some small talk. Floyd was fooling around, scaring the others, or just fuzzling in their hair. He would also disturb Jamil whenever he tried to braid his long dark-brown hair. <br/>"Stop it, Floyd! I don't have time for this today." The Vice-dorm-head of Scarabia snatched. "Why are you in such a rush today?" Ace asked, walking towards the two second-graders. "You have a date with your girlfriend or something?" He continued asking. It was slightly noticeable that Jamil was getting ready for a special occasion. All the Scarabia student did was scoff and hide his face beneath the hood of his jacket. Quickly standing up and putting on some fragrance, Jamil rushed out of the sports locker room. "Tell her I said hi!" Ace shouter after him. Giggling, he turned to Floyd, who was glaring at him with puppy eyes. <br/>"What?" Ace shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't bothered. "Craby~." Floyd sang. Ace Trappola, who put on a t-shirt, let out an angry and muffled: "WHAT!?"<br/>"What is the best activity to do for a date?" The ginger dropped his mouth. He glanced to the left, pinched his eyes a little, and turned to the right and did the same. "No cameras here." The boy whispered underneath his breath. "Since when do you have a date? Who would go on a date with you?" He said. Coldly the eel replied, no facial expression. Yet, he still looked innocent. "Goldfishie." It took Ace a few seconds to realize who Floyd was talking about exactly. "No way!" He shouted. "Riddle wouldn't go on a date with you, right?" Unsure if he was right, Ace stumbled over every little thing on Floyd's face to only realize that it was not a joke. He moved closer to Floyd, looked him in the eyes, and whispered: "You asked him out, and he said yes?" The eel replied with a hasty nodding. Almost dying from laughter, the ginger quickly grabbed his phone. "I need to tell this the others!" Without noticing, Floyd had moved closer and pulled Ace's phone out of his hands. Like a disappointed mom, the eel held the device up and shook his head. "No," He spoke. "... just want to know what I should do with Goldfishie!" Almost a demanding tone escaped the Alphas mouth. It was scary how threateningly Floyd released his pheromones. Luckily Ace was a Beta, so Alpha pheromones had relatively no effect on him. "Okay, okay." Ace replied. Fortunately for the eel, Ace was aware of his idiocy. Ever since he and Deuce started to go out, that is. The ginger didn't even attempt to lead Floyd on ideas that could potentially be wacky nonsense. "Are you sure you want to ask me? Isn't your brother already dating Trey-senpai? Why won't you ask him instead?" Floyd shook his head once more. <br/>"Goldfishie is not supposed to know what I'm planning."<br/>"So? I'm sure Trey wouldn't tell Riddle." The alpha let out a loud sigh and replied with a silent "Okay." Slowly the two men made their way out of the locker room. Ace immediately went back to his dorm. Floyd went to someone else that might be able to help him.<br/>Walking towards the torn and abandoned-looking dorm, Floyd hummed. Jumping from rock to rock. Someone might think that he was a child if not for his intimidating height. Suddenly he remembered that the dorm was not abandoned anymore. His intention was to visit one of the building's ghosts, but since the dorm was used by two students now, he couldn't. Quickly turning on his heel, he made his way back to Octavinelle dorm. Perhaps asking his brother's boyfriend wasn't such a bad idea at last. He seated himself on one of the couches in the lounge, waiting for his brother's return. <br/>Unfortunately, Jade seemed not to appear, and Floyd drifted off slowly. He was woken by a furious Azul. The lounge was about to open, Floyd had to get ready for work. Today would be a big day at the lounge a lot of contracts would be made today. The 191cm tall student was looking forward to it, for he would finally have some backup with his shifts. "Floyd! Go and get dressed!" The eel rose from the couch and towered over his friend. Being ordered around wasn't something the eel approved of. The boys exchanged tempered glances, silently yelling at each other with their eyes. They acted more like siblings than the twins did. Azul took it upon himself to break the silence and act mature. "Where is Jade?" Floyd only shrugged and went away to go change. </p><p>As he took off his shirt, he noticed how cold it had gotten lately. Usually, he didn't pay attention to small things like that, but he remembered Azul's new plan. A plan to ... actually, Floyd wasn't even sure what his goal was this time. All the eel knew was that he had to do the work with Jade again. That only left him with little free time he could spend with Riddle. Although, Floyd needed an idea for Saturday first. Aware that Riddle wasn't too fond of childish activities, he had to gain information on 'boring' activities elsewhere.<br/>Since he wanted both of them to have fun together, Floyd thought about a boat ride. Just the two of them in the evening on a small paddle boat. It was romantic and relaxing, and Floyd loved being around the water. "Maybe we could even swim together!" He punched his fist in the other hand for the 'amazing ideas' he had. But for now, he had to work. <br/>It was a busy night. A lot of students came to make a contract with Azul due to some exams. Luckily most of those students were kind of broke, so they didn't order too much. Less work for Floyd! After half of the guests left, Jade finally showed up. He was actually there the whole time but not in service. <br/>The other Leech twin tapped his brother on the shoulder. He took off some plates of Floyd's arms. "Table 12." The one with the droopy eyes said and led the way. Walking back to the kitchen, they had a little chat. "So, where have you been the whole time!" Jade chuckled and put his hand up to his chin to hold it. A toothy grin was his answer. "You're disgusting," Floyd said. Picking up some more dishes, Jade spoke. "I heard you're going out with Riddle now."  Floyds eyes flashed wide open. He tilted his head. The other twin precisely knew what his brother was about to ask, so he answered right away. "Trey. And no, he didn't say anything, Clover figured."<br/>" You should keep sea turtle on a leash if you don't want me to squish him!" Floyd was obviously jealous of Trey. Even if he was his brother's boyfriend, the bond between Trey and Riddle was still strong.  </p><p>"Oi, goldfishie~," Floyd whispered into Riddles' ear as the red-headed student was concentrated on his book.  The smaller looked frightened at the eel. He gave him a light slap on the shoulder before hiding his flushed face in his book again. "What it is?" he asked. The eel was startled that his little Goldfish didn't yell at him. He wrapped his arms around Riddle's shoulders, pulling him into a gentle hug. The smaller didn't resist. Then Floyd said: " You and Sea turtle are pretty close!" He tried to sound as relaxed as possible as he said that, pretending it didn't bother him. " Yes, I've known Trey for a long time." The red-headed boy replied. Looking up at his... boyfriend, Riddle couldn't resist but to smirk a little. They haven't even been on their first date, and Floyd was already getting jealous. "Why? Are you jealous?" Riddles' intent was to tease the eel a little. Kind of like a ´finally I can return some of the annoying shit´. But Floyd wasn't someone you should make jealous of. Riddle was quickly aware of that and cleared his throat. "If so, there is no need to be. The first reason is that I only see him as a friend, and second, he is dating your brother." Floyd relaxed and let out a sigh. He leaned on Riddle and hugged him tightly. Out of context, the eel asked: "Ne~ goldfishie. Can you swim?" Flustered, Riddle turned away and shook his head. He felt embarrassed that he never learned how to swim. "Oh..."Floyd glanced at the ground before smiling into Riddle's face. "That is alright! I'll teach you!" The eel then made his way back to his dorm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, the chapters aren't as long as I planned and I'm WAY behind the schedule. I had a lot of trouble private with school and stuff and kinda had writers block at some point ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>